


Money Can't Buy My Happiness

by Rageadlersprincess



Category: Rafe Adler/Reader - Fandom, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Minor NSFW, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rageadlersprincess/pseuds/Rageadlersprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt: Both characters have to overcome a sense of jealousy .<br/>Quote: "Money Can't Buy My Happiness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Can't Buy My Happiness

 

_ The beginning.  _ The more you think, the more you can remember. 

Everything is so clear when you play it back in your head.

 

“ _ Shit! _ I missed the subway!” You stomped one of your feet as you stared at your wrist watch, “I hate taking the cabs.” You muttered as you went to raise your hand.

 

“Hey!” A man shouted next to you as he waved over the same cab you were gonna take. He looked behind him to lock eyes with you, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m in a rush, let's just share one.” As the cab pulls up in front of the man he opens the door and gestures you in. You take the seat as he shuts the door, walks around the cab and meets you on the other side. 

 

Right as he sat next to you his phone started ringing, “Excuse me.” He said pulling out his phone and answering. 

 

You couldn’t help but listen to the man talking on the phone, you didn’t notice at first but this man was  _ extremely  _ handsome. Well, maybe you were exaggerating but looking at him now, he was a man of decent height, slicked back dark brown hair, blue brown eyes, taking a closer look, he was also pretty fit. He was wearing a navy blue suit, that emphasized his smile. 

 

_ Damn, and I’m on my way to work at Subway. To bad I didn’t have some important business job.  _

Thinking about it more, could you even handle all the paperwork and stress that comes to working a desk job. You’ve never been a person to just sit, you always had to keep moving. 

 

“Sorry about that, I’m Rafe.” He put his phone away as he turned to face you smiling slightly, “Where are you heading?” 

“W-Work.” You choked out,  _ just be cool,  _ “What about you?” You can’t help but eye him up and down. 

“Business meeting at the city square.” Rafe adjusted his tie as you smirked. 

“Oooh, sounds important. Someone’s a badass businessman.” 

“Well, if you really think the black market trade is important…” 

“I’d imagine it’d be more dangerous than important.”  

“You are correct, I can’t tell you how tired I am of getting shot at.” Rafe sighed deeply. 

“You sound like a guy I wouldn’t want to mess with.” Rafe chuckled. 

“Correct again.” You both looked at eachother and smiled. You’d never guess that boring would be his type. 

 

You were a regular 28 year old, who puts their pants on one leg at a time. But Rafe, listening to him go on about all the places he’s traveled too, he’s climbed up to high places, has been shot at, and has shot at other people. You could tell Rafe didn’t live a normal life, and a normal life was something that he wasn’t looking for. 

Rafe doesn’t like simple. 

 

You take a deep breath remembering how things used to be. 

 

“Just admit it! I’m not good enough for you!” Rafe shouts bringing you back to reality. 

“Rafe no, that’s not what i’m trying to say. I just wish I could spend more time with you.” 

“I told you when this all started that I’m always busy with work.” 

“My  _ Mistake.”  _ You let those words slip out of your mouth knowing how Rafe would respond.

_ “What?”  _

“Nothi-”

“Y/N, spare me the bullshit. What is this  _ really  _ about?” 

“Rafe, you're barely ever home, You know what I want.” 

“Do you not trust me?” 

 

You were both in your shared room, well this was still his house technically, You just moved in because you guys started dating. So,  _ his  _ room. 

 

“Are you saying I shouldn’t?” 

“God damn it, I give you everything you ask for. How do I know you're not using me? You could be in someone else's arms as soon as I walk out of this door, Isn’t that what you want?” Rafe sat down next to you on the bed defeated, he looked exhausted from all the yelling. 

 

You guys have been arguing for weeks now, but you would have to take the blame for it all because Rafe is never home. Rafe is always in different states or countries, he’s always at business meetings, or he’s always in his damn office working. While you're home alone, why did Rafe need such a big house if he’s never home in the first place? Or you're out working, either one. 

“Who would I run to? Tell me, whose arms would I run into?” 

“I don’t fucking know, someone who's always  _ there  _ for you.” 

“Money can’t buy my happiness Rafe.” 

“I know Y/N!” Rafe spats as you glare at him. 

“If you knew that you wouldn’t hold your wealth against me.” You muttered softly.

“I-I’m sorry, but I’m home now. And that’s all that should matter right? Let’s just spend time together once without arguing.” 

 

Rafe  _ finally  _ has gotten 2 days off work, but it’s nothing that will last. All you wanted was Rafe to understand the slightest of how you felt, but Rafe was never one to put himself in others situations. 

Rafe was smart and understanding, but he was only that way when it was situations he knew how to deal with. So at least you could admit, Rafe doesn’t understand women. 

 

“Of course.” You cup Rafe’s face with your hands as you press your lips to his passionately. 

 

Rafe suggested to stay in, order pizza and watch a movie while cuddling and chat about the little things. At least you could tell he was still trying, he still desired you in some way. You could always tell how Rafe felt about you by just looking him in the eyes, he always looked at you differently than others and it took your breath away every time you caught it. 

Rafe and you have always had this burning passionate love for eachother, that anyone could see. Rafe has took you to a few galas so you wouldn’t have to sit home alone, without linking arms or holding hands people still stared and questioned, “Are you two together.” Rafe would look over at you with a gentle smile, “Yes, this is my girlfriend Y/N,” He’d introduce you proudly as the women would reply, “You guys are such a cute couple!” or,” You guys look so good together.” You had the type of love that didn’t need to be told because people could already tell by the way you handled each other, the way you spoke, and the way you looked at each other.

 

They’re in  _ love.  _

 

That's why you’ve never left, you couldn’t give up on the love you and Rafe shared. All the pain and it’s still so worth it to you if you end up in Rafe’s arms at the end of the day. 

 

“What’s your favorite genre of movies?” 

“Why? You don’t know?” You joked as Rafe softly chuckled.

“I’m just trying to make small talk.” 

“I hate small talk.” You sighed looking up at Rafe. You both were sitting on the couch, cuddled up close. Rafe had his arms around your waist, as you sat in between his legs leaning against his chest. 

“I know.” Rafe smirked, all you wanted from Rafe was moments like this. 

 

Those nights when Rafe didn’t think about work at all, those were the nights that brought you closer. 

Rafe always took work seriously, the stress always gets to him and then we argue because you want time together. There is never enough time in one’s life. You just wanted to spend every second you could with Rafe, even if the time was spent differently than tonight. 

 

You have to admit though, every time you and Rafe have watched a movie together, you have never watched it all the way through. 

Rafe layed you down on the couch as he straddled you, you smiled as Rafe climbed ontop of you and began to trail kisses from the nape of your neck, to your collarbones. 

It’s been over a month since you and Rafe have been like this with each other, and you missed every second. 

Rafe pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it to the floor, Rafe pulled you into a deep intense kiss as his rough hands roam your body. You feel his hands run to your back as he unhooks your bra, he throws the bra down on the floor with one hand while his other grips onto your breast. 

Rafe’s could touch you in anyway, and it’d be good enough for you. Just seeing Rafe in his tight black tee turned you on. 

Rafe pinches and pulls on your nipples, softly and then rough as he leaves wet kisses on your neck. Biting, licking, and then softly sucking your neck, making you quiver, and moan. 

“Oh my goooood.” You grabbed at Rafe slicked back hair and pulled, Rafe unfazed keeps his focus on you. 

Rafe’s lips leave your neck and slowly make their way down your chest, down your stomach to your lower abdomen. Rafe began to unbutton your pants and tug them off along with your panties and toss them with the rest of your clothes. Keeping your eyes on his you began undressing him, pulling his shirt off of him and then unbuckling his belt and then helping him take his pants off, watching him slip his briefs off exposing his hard cock. You lick your lips as Rafe smirks, “I guess this means you’ve missed me?”

Rafe pushed you back down so you were lying on your back, as Rafe’s rough warm hands grabbed your thighs and spread them apart rubbing his head against you, teasing you. You bit your bottom lip holding back a moan as Rafe continued, making you miserable. 

“Please just fuck me.” You're surprised at yourself, you’ve always usually been quiet during sex. Rafe asked if you were too shy to talk dirty which would make you blush as you’d deny it.

“I think my personality is starting to rub off on you.” Rafe chuckled looking slightly surprised. 

“You're telling me…” 

  
  



End file.
